1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the formation, customarily on an initially smooth base, of articles characterized by a surface texture of pleasing appearance. More specifically, this invention is directed to simulated textured metal and articles embodying a simulated textured metal surface appearance. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and articles of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention is particularly well suited for use as a craft activity wherein the constituent materials will be sold in kit form and the purchaser, employing the contents of the kit, may produce highly distinctive decorative items.
As a result of the generally considered pleasing aesthetic character of textured surfaces when compared to plain smooth surfaces, there have been numerous attempts in the prior art to finish materials in simulation of textured or hammered metal. Prior art attempts to provide a simulated textured metal finish have included such diverse techniques as embossing or selectively expanding a "blowable" form. The prior art has also contemplated the use of coatings which are either self-texturing or can be caused to assume a textured appearance as the result of further discontinuous treatment such as, for example, by splattering with a solvent. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,326,001 and 2,724,704 are exemplary of the state of the art with respect to the producing of a simulated hammered metal finish on various substrates.
The prior art techniques for forming a simulated textured metal finish have been characterized by certain deficiencies which have precluded their general applicability. In order to be used by the general public in the home to produce decorative items, the constituent materials of a craft kit must be safe to handle and the processing steps required in the use of such materials must not require special equipment or create any potentially hazardous condition. Prior art techniques for the production of simulated textured metal finishes have involved the handling of hazardous materials and/or required processing steps such as heating in an oven. Thus, to summarize, there has not previously been available a technique for the production of a simulated textured metal finish which could be practiced in the home without the necessity of handling hazardous substances, such as acids, or the performance of procedures, such as heating, which required a special oven and/or encompassed the risk of release of toxic or explosive gases.